digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Agumon (Adventure)
WarGreymon Is it ever stated in the show that actually lost the power to Digivolve to the day the Crests had been released? And in my opinion, this exact same thing goes for being able to Digivolve to . -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 00:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and they need Azulongmon's DigiCore to restore the power to them. 01:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Decode's X-evolution In one of the Colosseum battles in Decode, Taichi has a WarGreymon X, and later an Omegamon X. If it can be confirmed that those are indeed Agumon evolutions, it would be worth including them in this wiki (this would also imply Yamato had X-evolved Gabumon as well). Here is the source.--Zeromaru X 05:45, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Headers Why are we separating into series headers again? I was only separating by continuity, so "Anime" would cover everything from the first series up to the epilogue, including the movies and the XW stuff, while "Manhua" would cover the manhua adaptation, and "PSP game" would cover the PSP adaptation. Why were series headers added? 17:57, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'll admit, I'm not fond of it either. Lanate (talk) 00:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::In that case, should we revert all such changes? 16:08, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm cool with it. I had only modified it because it wasn't clear it was policy. 15:31, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ugh, going to need a slight clarification, but are you cool with the headers or cool with reverting them? Lanate (talk) 01:32, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :I also want clarification, because I'm not sure Kryten understood what I said. Separating by every media is not policy as far as I know. Separating by continuity is what I meant, so the pages would be like this: ::: Fiction ::: Anime :::In 1995, eight kids saw a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon , and were chosen to be DigiDestined. In August 1, 1999, these kids go to the Digital World to become DigiDestined and save both worlds, but have to return home knowing they might never see their new friends again. Then in November, one of them sees his friend again. In December 31, they were kidnapped by Millenniummon, and saved by Ryo Akiyama. Then in March 4, 2000, Diaboromon shows his ugly face and they have to kick his butt. And in the same day, Millenniummon showed up again. He was defeated by Ryo and Ken, but shoot his seed in the latter's neck. In May, the eight kids return to the Digital World to free the Harmonious Ones. Then in August, Millenniummon returned, setting a record number of appearances for this universe's villains, and the kids, with the help of the Harmonious Ones, had to trick Ryo into a rigged tournament to train him, and soon Millenniummon sets a wibbly wobbly timey wimey chain of events that eventually leads to his permanent defeat. :::Then in 2001, six of the kids, who coincidentally were in Kyoto in the same day for different reasons, had to once again help the Harmonious Ones, this time to restore the dimensional balance by performing a ritual in front of a 1000-year talking historical monument. Then the Harmonious Ones were sealed again. In 2002, the Digimon Emperor appeared and three new kids were chosen to fight him with the help of the two angel kids from the first group. In summer, the old kids are kidnapped by Kokomon, and the new kids go to the US to save them. Then, they defeat the Digimon Emperor, who turned out to be a puppy. Now, the six kids had to fight Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, a bunch of kids with copies of Millenniummon's neck seed, and Oikawa. Then Myotismon comes back but is defeated by the power of ramen and dreams. In 2003's Valentine's Day, the kids had to fight Boltmon. In March 25, Diaboromon shows his ugly face again to have a revenge, and then Armageddemon shows his even uglier face. In spring, four relatives of the DigiDestined become new DigiDestined. In summer, Davis goes to the USA again and Nat-chan shows up. :::At some point the Old Clock Shop Man summoned everyone to the Fusion universe to fight Quartzmon. In 2004, the gate between the Real World and the Digital World closed and the DigiDestined are separated from their Digimon. In June 19, 2005, the first eight Digimon return, the DigiDestined learn of the onfected Digimon, and meet a girl from Tottori, then they fight more infected Digimon and learn Meicoomon is the source of the infection and the Digimon can only be saved by being rebooted, and then return to the Digital World where they learn the reboot can bring every Digimon back (thus allwoing Myotismon to challenge Millenniummon's record) and whatever else they do in 2005. They do everything while ignoring the disappearance of the 2002 group. :::In 2027, the DigiDestined are taxpayers. The men all have manly jobs while the women have girly jobs. And cloning is legal. ::: Manhua :::Eight kids are chosen to save the world<--storylink to Adventure manhua chapters--> and three years later have to do it again.<--storylink to Adventure 02 manhua chapters--> ::: Novels :::In 1995, eight kids see a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, and four years later have to save the world. ::: PSP game :::In 1995, eight kids see a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, and four years later have to save the world. Then in 2000, Diaboromon shows his ugly face and the kids have to defeat him. :There. That's a nutshell version of what I intended the pages to be like. Takuya Kanbara and Tommy Himi are the best examples of that, although neither article has everything I had in mind, as Takuya's page synopsis is vastly incomplete, and Tomoki's doesn't have a manhua section yet. 15:17, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I am cool with reverting the changes. My edit to the page was not intended as an endorsement of that organization, merely fixing an obvious error while I waited to see what the consensus was. I personally prefer organizing these by continuity rather than by publication, because they loop in and out of each so much - that being said, I'm not sure how to handle splinter timelines. 17:59, March 29, 2017 (UTC) The original Agumon https://i.imgur.com/UNjtRil.png This seems to imply that the Agumon in the original movie is the same Agumon from the series. Agumon's memories return and he remembers being a Botamon and seeing Tai and Kari as little kids?Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:49, May 4, 2018 (UTC)